spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-17
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Arj Barker, Rob Mills, Judy Stone, Reginald D. Hunter, Guests: Judy Stone, Reginald D. Hunter, Arj Barker, Rob Mills, Suck & Blow Accordion Ensemble The teams were Alan, Judy and Arj, and Myf, Rob Mills and Reginald D. The games played were Know Your Product, Something's Missing, Counting the Beat, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Four (17/09/2008) Our special guests this week are smooth talking US comedian Reginald D Hunter, from Idol to musical theatre Robert "Millsy" Mills, 60's "Bandstand" regular Judy Stone and US comedian Arj Barker. Be sure to watch the end of the show for proof that accordions really do rock! Myf's Team Known by Australian Idol fans as one of the finalists from 2003 but [http://www.millsy.com.au/ Robert Mills] is fast gaining fans in musical theatre. His passion for music started young and by the age of 21 he already had three years experience, being the front man for the Mega Men. The band became one of the most successful pubs bands in Melbourne. In 2003, Rob auditioned for Australian Idol. He found himself in the Top 5 but missed out on ttaking the title. After his tour duties with Idol, he signed with BMG and his first single, Ms. Vanity, debuted at #6 on the Australian charts, reaching Gold status. In 2005 he took to the stage as the pop star idol 'Johnny Casino' in the Arena Spectacular Grease. He continued his to show his talent in musicals in the lead role of 'Claude', in the Perth production of Hair. It's his recent role is in the Broadway Musical WICKED playing the role of 'Fiyero' that has everyone talking. [http://www.reginalddhunter.co.uk/ Reginald D Hunter], native to Georgia, USA is one of the most entertaining comedians on the comedy circuit. Everywhere he goes audiences are left wanting more by his straight-talking, no-holds-barred approach. His comedy career was launched when, having performed his first comedy set as a dare, he received the princely sum of £10 and realised that this was a far better way of earning a living. But comedy is not his only talent. After moving to the UK eight years ago, he studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts and went on to perform in A Midsummer Night's Dream. Alan's Team Judy Stone travelled the country on various tours before she landed a regular spot on the hit 60's TV show, Bandstand. Her success continued with such hits as 'I'll step down', 'Born a woman' and '4003221 tears from now'. This lead to being asked to perform with top international artists, such as Sir Harry Secombe, Rolf Harris , Dick Emery, Johnny Mathis and Howard Keel, on their Australian tours. But it wasn't until 1976 that Judy became established on the Country Pop scene with Silver Wings and Golden Rings and Hasta Manana. She has won three Logies, eight Mo Awards, and is a member of the Order of Australia for her services to the music industry. American stand-up comedian, [http://www.arjbarker.com/home/ Arj Barker], is from San Anselmo, California. He is known all over the world, gathering fans from Australia, New Zealand, Europe and places we've never heard of. He gained a cult like following with his off-Broadway show (he co-wrote the show), The Marijuana-Logues, a parody of production The Vagina Monologues. He has appeared on several TV shows including Premium Blend, Late Night with Conan O'Brien and Thank God You're Here. His most recent appearance was on the TV show Flight of the Conchords as Dave. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes